


A Moriarty Marriage

by inspired_fandom_writer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kidnapping, Mass shooting, Swearing, sedatives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_fandom_writer/pseuds/inspired_fandom_writer
Summary: Moriarty wants a companion like Sherlock has John. So, he finds one in a very Moriarty way





	A Moriarty Marriage

I’m not the social type, yet here I am at a party. My friend, Sadie, always brings me to social gatherings as a way to get me to meet new people. This time it was some birthday party at a house.

Sadie went off to go greet other people, everybody was waiting for more guest to show so we could have dinner. Meanwhile, I was making small talk to some woman when the loud sound of gunshots came from the other room. The room my friend was in.

Everything went so fast. Without realizing it, I was already running alongside the woman I was talking to.

I knew there was a church just down the street and around the corner.

“Come on, in here,” I shouted as I opened the oak doors.

There were only a few people inside, an old couple and a mother with her son. By the looks of their faces, they heard the gunshots too.

“Hey, hey, hey what’s going on out there,” the pastor asked.

The women stepped forward, “We were at a party when the gunfire happened. Can we please hide here?”

“Yes, of course, you can both spend the night if you like. There are cots in the back.” He guided us to the back of the church where there was a separate room.

Just like that the worry of staying alive left my body. It sunk in that my best friend is dead. All those people just gone in an instant. It didn’t seem real, they were just alive, having a good time. How could they all be dead in just one moment and why?

“Uh hey?” The women pulled me out of my thoughts, “I never got your name.”

“Oh, I’m (Y/N).”

“Jane. Look you seem tired, it’s been a long day. Try and get some sleep.”

I nodded my head and pulled up a cot. Not even bothering to take off my shoes, I closed my eyes and hoped I’d wake up from this nightmare.

When my eyes snapped open I was still in the church. Barely any light was coming out the small window which meant it was still nighttime.

Jane was at the doorway with her back turned to me. It seemed like she was talking to somebody, but I couldn’t make out what was being said.

“Hey, what’s going on? Are you talking to the police?”

She turned around, something about the look in her eyes didn’t feel right. It was cold and distant as if she was about to do a thing she didn’t want to do.

“Oh hey,” giving me a weak smile, “I, uh went back to the house to see what was going on. The cops never showed even though the pastor and several other people had called about the noise.”

My face probably looked so confused, not understanding why she’d put herself in danger like that and why didn’t the cops show.

She walked over and sat next to me.

“Just… let me finish explaining.” Placing a hand over mine, “When I was over there, the whole place was clean. No blood, no bodies, nothing. The whole thing spooked me so I turn to leave when somebody walks through the front door. I hid under the table but it didn’t matter he knew I was there. Turns out he was the guy that planned the whole thing.”

“Wait, how did you meet the guy that planned a shooting and not end up dead or mysteriously disappearing?”

“I’m still here because I made a deal. We spoke and I found out he why he went through so much trouble. All this turmoil because he wanted a wife. Someone that could survive under dangerous circumstances. It was going to be me, but I told him someone else survived.”

From the corner of my eye, a person stepped into the door frame.

“No, please. Not me, please.”

The stranger wore a dark suit that was nice, but not enough to draw attention; with an average build, dark hair and piercing eyes.

“Come on love,” Irish accent, “I’m not going to hurt you. Well, unless I have to.”

Walking over to where I sat, he gripped my upper arm, pulling me to my feet.

The fear coursing through my body, making it feel like dead weight. I could barely remember leaving the church. What brought me out of my current state was approaching the house.

I never really paid attention how beautiful of the two-story house. Now, I’m at the door with a man I don’t know, that could people with the snap of his fingers. If he wanted, he could kill me; will this be the house I die in.

Once we were inside, he directed me into a bedroom upstairs.

“We won’t be staying here long. My jet is preparing to fly, so we leave tomorrow. Until then,” he rushed me and jammed a syringe in my neck. “Goodnight (Y/N).”

My vision went in and out, I think he was lowering me to a bed. Then, nothing.

My eyelids felt heavier than usual upon awakening. Everything felt groggy.

Turning to my left, the man was sitting in a chair. As if kidnapping a person is the most normal thing in the world.

“It’s about time you woke up, I was bored.”

Did he really just say that?

“Well sorry, I’m not fun when I’m forced into unconsciousness.”

“Oh this is going to be fun,” he smiled amusingly. “You know what we didn’t even get to exchange names. I’m Jim Moriarty, consulting criminal. Anyways the jet is ready but I figured you’d want a fresh pair of clothes. There’s a car out front.”

Jim walked me outside to the car. Handing me the money, “I would make a threat about what I’d do to you if you try to run but you already know what I’m capable of.”

He didn’t join me so the car ride was quiet.

The driver dropped me off at a small shopping center. I decided to get something simple to wear, didn’t even know where we were going.

I still had some money left over so I choose to get food at this tiny cafe for breakfast.

There are children and families inside. All happy, all enjoying their days. A pair of friends walking in and it made me think of Sadie. How we will never get together like that ever again.

Crap, I’m about to cry. I quickly wipe the tear that’s about fall, get my food, and go.

The driver was still parked and waiting for me to get back. Getting in, he started the engine and drove off.

We didn’t take the same way we came. Actually, the opposite direction.

“Um, excuse me? Where are we going?” Silence. “Hello? I would like to know where we’re heading.” Still nothing.

There was that fear again. Reaching to open the door, it wouldn’t budge. Of course, it wouldn’t open. Shit, he’s probably taking me to my death.

We pass a sign that says, ‘airport next exit’

“Seriously, jackass. You couldn’t tell me we were meeting up with Jim.”

The runway was empty, making it easy for the car to pull up next to the private jet. Moriarty was standing outside wearing aviator sunglasses.

The driver came out to open my door.

“Ready to go love.”

Stepping out of the car, “Sure,  _honey_.” I tried to put as much sarcasm into my words because no I wasn’t ready for this.


End file.
